


How Many Brothers?

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Q is a Holmes, Sherlock and Mycroft don't like talking about it, So many brothers in the holmes family, Tom Hiddleston as a Holmes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft are the only Holmes brothers. Right? There is no "other one," is there? Seriously, how many brothers are there in the Holmes family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Brothers?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo saw this gifset about tom hiddleston being holmes and just seems interesting if you can write it :3 Good if there’s johnlock, 00Q, hiddlesworth/thorki, any tom you want :D — laurifakristalina

Tea with the Holmes brothers was always a tense affair, John concluded. Mainly due to the fact that that conversations (read: arguments) involving Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes usually consisted of a heavy silence, or rapid deductions and accusations. The topic for that particular day, Sherlock’s near exile and Moriarty’s apparent return (though John was still trying to figure out how someone returned from a bullet in the brain…probably the same way someone returned from jumping off a building).

“Honestly Sherlock, if you don’t stop being so reckless, you will eventually get yourself killed.” Mycroft sipped his tea primly, “And contrary to popular belief, I cannot revive the dead.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, ignoring his cup of tea, “Your concern is hardly necessary, though your sentiment is amusing.”

John wanted to reach over from his chair and give Sherlock a good smack. After all Sherlock had put him through in the past years, after everything with Mary and all the chaos John had been dragged through, and Sherlock had the nerve to say that concern wasn’t necessary.

Mycroft, it seemed, echoed John’s sentiment (even if John couldn’t visible see it), “As vexing as your antics are to me, brother mine.” He drawled, “I should hate for you to end up like the other one.”

The phrase caught John off guard, “I’m sorry, what do you mean “other one?””

Both Holmes brothers paused in their argument, looking at John, “Other ones, just as Mycroft said.”

John frowned, “Don’t play dumb, Sherlock, it doesn’t suit you.”

From behind his tea cup, Mycroft smirked, “I was referring to our other brother.”

The gears in John’s mind ground to a halt, “Other…you have _another_ brother?” He wasn’t sure if he should be surprised or terrified at the thought of another Holmes floating out in existence.

“I do believe Mycroft just said that, John.” Sherlock shook his head, “Though I wouldn’t worry about ever meeting him, we do not get along.”

“You and Mycroft don’t get along, and yet here we are.”

“He’s an idiot.” Both brothers chorused.

Mycroft sighed, “Our brother decided to rebel and become an actor.”

John raised an eyebrow. Well, Sherlock _did_ apparently have incredible acting skills. “An actor? Anyone I would know?”

“No doubt you would.” Sherlock sneered, drawing out his phone and, John assumed, pulling up a picture.

When Sherlock showed John the picture, John nearly choked on his tea, “No.” he shook his head, “Absolutely not! You must be joking.”

“Unfortunately, neither Sherlock nor I have ever been adept in crafting jokes.” Mycroft took another sip of tea.

If John’s jaw could have hit the floor, it would have. “I refuse to believe that you share genetic material with this man!”

“Sadly, we do.” Sherlock sighed.

Mycroft gave a low hum of agreement, “We had it tested when we were younger.” He shook his head, “We had hypothesized that he had been adopted…”

“Of course you would…” John groaned, standing up, “I need more tea…” He muttered as he left the room.

Both brothers waited until John was out of the room before Sherlock closed the picture of the popular actor. “Poor John…I don’t suppose he’d be ready to hear about the baby of the family…”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, “And here I thought the existence of our baby brother was to be a well-kept secret.”

Sherlock made a noncommittal noise, ignoring the statement, “Tell me, is he still dating that serial killer?”

“He’s not a serial killer, he’s an agent.”

“Same difference.”


End file.
